Technical Field
The present invention relates to managing information regarding counterpart terminals.
Description of the Related Art
Transmission systems that perform a videoconference or the like via a communication network such as the Internet have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing business trip costs and time. In such a transmission system, once communication between or among a plurality of transmission terminals starts, image data and audio data are transmitted and received, thereby realizing a videoconference.
In order to make it easier for a user to select a desired counterpart terminal from among candidate counterpart terminals for communication, a candidate list may be displayed at a starting terminal that requests to start communication, thus allowing the user to select a desired counterpart terminal, for example, as described in JP-2006-074453-A.
Further, as described in JP-2013-085208-A, in the case where a user wants to register a candidate counterpart terminal in his/her candidate list, the user at a terminal sends an approval request, via a management server that manages the candidate list, to ask a communication partner at the candidate counterpart terminal whether it is permitted to register the terminal of the communication partner to the user's candidate list as a candidate counterpart terminal. If an approval to register the candidate counterpart terminal is obtained from the communication partner, the candidate counterpart terminal is registered.
If there is a plurality of candidate counterpart terminals to be registered, an approval request is sent to each one of the terminals of the communication partners, thus increasing the processing load on the system.